A Cry for Help
by XxMrs-Bella-GreyxX
Summary: Detective Christian Grey falls for one of his victims - Is it possible that love cannot be forever? After two years of never seeing her again, a cold case he reopened and he is set as the detective of a case he doesn't need. Is he ready for her again?
1. Prologue

_Summary: Detective Christian Grey falls for one of his victims – But she is sworn be in love with her abuser. When her cold case finds new evidence and Re-opens, Does he have another chance for Anastasia? _

_Prologue _

_March 7__th__, 2009 _

The rain pours on him, his hair falling into his face. His partner, his brother, Elliot, following me. They had just finished dinner and were heading back to the car. Then a loud scream – A loud plea for help, fills their ears. Like a siren call, Christian sprints off to find it. He scurries over to a dark alley – Where he finds a dark hair, russet skin, male hoovering over a petite shaking female. She was shaking and hiding her head. He had something in his hand – Broken Glass. He retrieves his gun from inside pocket breast pocket and aims it at the bastard.

"Drop your weapon!" Christian screams and Elliot is now beside him, his gun also aim at the bastard. The bastard turns to us and tosses the glass – Shattering it then running.

"Go! Go chase the bastard! I got the girl!" He yells at Elliot and he nods, chasing after him. Christian runs over quickly to the shaken girl. Her brown hair covering her face, hiding her head between her legs and her arms are still folded on her head. He crouches beside her, slowly and warmly placing his hand on her backside. He listens to her little whimpers that come from her and she slowly turns to him. She has beautiful powder blue eyes that are watered with tears, her face stained with tears. Christian frowns, his heart aching at the feeling of seeing this broken female.

"Miss? I'm Detective Christian Grey. It's Okay. I'm here to help you. Would you come back to the station with me please?" Her eyes soften a little and they both feel something. Something neither of them have never felt before._ She's so fucking gorgeous. _Christian thinks_. _She swallows and she licks her dry lips, gazing at her knight in shining in armor.

_Oh – My knight in shining armor. _But he was nothing near a handsome white knight. He was merely a dark knight who saved people for a living.

"O-O-Okay." She choked out and he helps her shaky figure stand. An odd feeling – almost like static – Runs through them both as they hold hands. "Come – Lets go to my car." Christian says and he leads her to his car. Christian hated that fucking car that station gave him. It was a piece of shit. He had been trying to convince his father – My Captain - for months now to let him use his R8, he believes he may have him convinced.

He helps her slowly down the dark alley and into his car

_CHRISTIAN GREY POV_

I stare at Anastasia Steele as she is now wrapped in my jacket and it sipping her black tea. I watch the steam blooms over her face and watch her close her eyes. She had answered all my questions – And fuck. I wanted to murder Jack Mothering Fucking Hyde. Elliot and Olivia have been questioning for hours already – But he had just called in his lawyer. Fucking bastard.

Ana looks up at me and gives me a tiny smile. "Thank you." She murmurs to me and I can't help but grin back at her. Her voice is. . .Sweet and tiny. . . Like a school girl. I nod at her.

"Part of my job, Miss. Steele." I say to her and she smiles. That tiny smile of true appreciation. I smile back. My phone buzzes and I pull it out.

"Detective C Grey." I snap and lean back into my chair.

"We don't have enough to prove him guilty bro – We have to let him go. . ." My brothers voice says quietly, his tone sounding agitated. My heart aches.

"What the hell?! No! There is perfectly clear signs of fucking abuse, probably some rape too if I'm not fucking mistaken the way she describes it!" I hiss into the phone and I stand from my tiny desk and walk away. Ana watches me.

"Look – Jack is trying to pull out on Anastasia's former depression from a couple years ago after her step father, Raymond Steele, died. She was self harming herself. He's saying that the bruising and cuts on her go towards her supposed depression. We're getting Flynn in and having him interview Anastasia to see if his validations are true. And the rape? We don't have anything to support it. No rape kit. And I know Ana said that he forcefully put sex on her a couple time – But, I'm sorry dude. We don't have anything but her word right now." Anger ignites through me and I clasp the phone tightly. I want to crush the damn thing. I cannot believe this fucker is going to fucking walk!

"No!" I hiss through my gritted teeth and my hand tugs on my hair angrily.

"Look – If anything comes up. We can arrest him. Right now, we have _nothing_. He's clean dude. And from the looks of it – He also has a pretty good damn lawyer. So – Unless we can get some hard evidence. We can't hold him here. But - We can probably keep Anastasia here or at a safe home for a while." He tells me. I glance at Ana – Who is staring at me worriedly, clutching tightly on her mug.

I debate for the longest second – As it seems the time has stopped. Would she be safe a home? No – I doubt it. That fucker could find her. Here? I mean, sure. But, I know the room we keep our victims in is a little scary and the bed are hard as shit – I would like to keep the poor girl comfortable. Suddenly – the idea of her staying with me pops into my head. I had a couple guest rooms at Escala she could stay in. . .

"She'll stay with me." I say and I hang up, walking over to her.

"Miss. Steele?" I caress her name with my tongue. "Jack Hyde. . .Is going to walk. For now." She looks broken. "But – You can freely stay here, or we can send you to a safe home. Or maybe you can stay with me." I offer her and I watch her bite her lip as she debates.

"May I stay with you? Please?"

I walk her through Escala, her eyes wonderingly peeking around every corner. As we finally find ourselves in the hallway I go to lead her to the guest room.

"Why did you become a cop?" She suddenly questions me and I turn. "Or a detective?" I frown. Only so many people know that story. I run my fingers through my hair.

The reason only my family knew honestly. . .My mother neglected me for the first four years of my life and her pimp beat the shit out of me. So – I always wanted to help people. It became something to me. I sigh and shake my head silently.

"Come – You should get some rest." I avoid her question completely. She frowns at me and nods, following me to the door that leads into the guestroom. The room is small – but still large. It stared over the skyline of Seattle and some of the sound. I watch her walk over to the window and slowly place her palms on it, standing on her toes to see. She looks like a child on Christmas.

"It's magnificent view, Detective Grey."

"Please – Call me Christian, Miss. Steele" I say to her and she smiles at me. "Okay, Christian." She murmurs quietly and looks around. A faint blush appears over her cheeks. She looks down at her torn clothing that reveal a surprising amount of cleavage and her upper thighs. _Jesus Christ_. No, no, no. . . Down little guy. . . I run my hands through my hair and walk over, standing a acceptable distant from her.

"Would you like some clothes?" I ask her and she nods shyly. "I – My ex left some of her clothes here if you would like to wear them. They're clean." She nods a little and I walk her down the hall, to my room. I leave her b the door and go into my closet. Into the very back I find the little black box and retrieve a white short silk nightgown. I find a pair of underwear as well. I emerge from my closet and I find her sitting on my bed, her eyes drooping.

I sigh and walk over. "Here you are, Miss. Steele."

_Mommy! Mommy! Mommy is asleep on the floor. She has been asleep for a long time. I brush her hair because she likes that. She doesn't wake up. I shake her. Mommy! My tummy hurts. It is hungry. He isn't here. I am thirsty. In the kitchen I pull a chair to the sink, and I have a drink. The water splashes over my blue sweater. Mommy is still asleep. Mommy wake up! She lies still. She is cold. I fetch my blankie, and I cover Mommy, and I lie down on the sticky green rug beside her. Mommy is still asleep. I have two toy cars. They race by the floor where Mommy is sleeping. I think Mommy is sick. I search for something to eat. In the freezer I find peas. They are cold. I eat them slowly. They make my tummy hurt. I sleep beside Mommy. The peas are gone. In the freezer is something. It smells funny. I lick it and my tongue is stuck to it. I eat it slowly. It tastes nasty. I drink some water. I play with my cars, and I sleep beside Mommy. Mommy is so cold, and she won't wake up. The door crashes open. I cover Mommy with my blankie__. __He's here. __Fuck. What the fuck happened here? Oh, the crazy fucked up bitch. Shit. Fuck__. __Get out of my way, you little shit. __He kicks me, and I hit my head on the floor. My head hurts. He calls somebody and he goes. He locks the door. I lay down beside Mommy. My head hurts. The lady policeman is here. No. No. No. Don't touch me. Don't touch me. Don't touch me. I stay by Mommy. No. Stay away from me. The lady policeman has my blankie, and she grabs me. I scream. Mommy! Mommy! I want my Mommy. The words are gone. I can't say the words. Mommy can't hear me. I have no words._

I sit upright in my bed, gasping. My body shaking, my body drenched in sweat. Suddenly – My door busts open and Ana is there. Like an angel with the way her hair flows over her shoulders, her beautiful white nightgown glowing in the dim city glow of the night, her enchanting blue eyes watching me. She slowly walks over to me and crawls on the bed. My heart hammers against my chest. She cups my cheek and runs her fingers over my little stubble that has grown since the last time I have shaved.

"It's okay. I'm here to help you." The angel tells me – Repeating my words. Her gentle touch warms me and caress me. We slowly lay down together, my eyes never leaving hers as I slowly hold her against me and I hide my face into the crook of her neck. Oh my angel. I coil myself around her, my arms holding her in a unbreakable hold, my left leg tucking itself between her legs, and my head stays buried in her hair.

I've never held a women before – Especially against my chest.

_May 9__th__, 2011 _

_**GREY SPECIAL VICTIMS Unit**_

I stare at the painted or maybe plated gold letters that stood out on the new building. My father, Carrick, – Our captain – Had renamed the station. Apparently, Carrick's side of the family had been kinda 'descending' cops, captains, or whatever for a while. So it's not surprising that me and Elliot followed his footsteps.

I walk up the sleek marble steps, my long coat draped over my shoulder. I walk through the lobby, nodding at Andrea as I go to my locker, hanging my long jacket in the locker but I keep my leather jacket on then I head towards my desk. Elliot was sitting at the one beside it already, talking with Sawyer and Ryan on reopened case. They look up at me.

"Hey. . .We go some new evidence on an old case. And some witness on a old case. . ." El tells me and I nod.

"What case?" I question as I sit down at the desk, sipping the coffee that Elliot had bought me. They all look at one another warily and Elliot looks back at me. "Anastasia Steele's." I choke on my coffee for a minute and stare at them. Ana. Oh Ana. I haven't seen her in so long. . .

Ana and I – God I wanted us to be something. I wanted to be able to kiss those beautiful lips of hers and call her mine. But. . .That fucking bastard had stained her so much that she thought that she loved him. That she couldn't be with anyone else cause she was ruined. So – She forgot about me and went to college. I was happy for her, I can't say I wasn't. But it doesn't mean my heart ached, it doesn't mean I felt a terrible pain.

The scene replays in my head.

"Oh, Anastasia." I murmur to her and I hold her in my arms now. We were on the terrace, dancing to the sweet melodic voice of 'Charlene Soria'. She smiles faintly at me as we dance happily. Ana has been such a joy to my damned world. A silver lining I suppose. I cup her cheek and lift her chin. I eye on her plump full parted lips. Oh I want to kiss them. I slowly lean down and I hear her gasp. Suddenly, she pushed me away – shaking her head._ What?_

"Christian . . . No . . .We're just friends. . ." She whispers.

_We're just Friends_.

"But -" I try to tell her I love her but she cuts me off.

"No – Christian. I love him. . .I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come here. I'm sorry I got so close." She whispers and walk back inside. And it's like I've been shot. My heart crumbles into a million piece – An burning aching feeling throbbing in my chest. I clasp my chest where my heart is. She left. She left. And said she loved that fucking bastard!

_I love him. _

The words haunt me. She still loves that bastard. What he do? Say fucking sorry? Has he really fucking convinced her? That what they have is fucking love!_ LOVE_! I know what love is – though I've never felt it. . . Love – It's something like what Mom and Dad have. The way they smile at each other, kiss each other, look at each other. The love and affection is written on them. They're smitten together.

What was this I'm feeling? It's like I'm in a small box and I can't get out. It's like I'm drowning – I can't breath. It hurts. Holy fuck it hurts. Purgatory. That's what it feels like. Purgatory. I run my fingers through my hair and I'm sinking to the ground, tears pricking in my eyes. _Oh hell no – Grey you don't fucking cry._ I blink away my tears quickly and hide my face between my legs.

I try to hide my emotion from El, Sawyer, and Ryan and sit up, nodding.

"Alright." I say, my tone husky and deep as I sip my hot coffee. El looks at me with a frown.

"Bro, you can always drop it – Me and Olivia can always work on the care if you're not up for-"

"I'm up for it. Leave it at that." I hiss and stand, taking my coffee with me and going out the room. I go towards the window and bring a chair over, sitting down. I stare out the window, raining sliding down the window. The gray morning now matches my mood. I clasp my now empty coffee cup and I sigh. Could I see her again? It's been so long – And yet she still haunts my dreams. She still brings me a burning desire each time I remember her. I close my eyes and I sigh.

I could. And I would. I would save her from that fucking bastard and prove to her who she should be with.


	2. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1 _

**Anastasia Rose Steele **

**DOB: September 10, 1989, Montesano, WA**

**Address: 1114 SW Green Street, Apartment 7,**

**Haven Heights, Vancouver, WA, 98888**

**Mobile NO: 360 959 4352**

**Social Security NO: 987-65-4320**

**Banking Details: Wells Fargo Bank, Vancouver, WA 98888**

**Acct No: 309361: $681.16 Balance **

**Occupation: Undergraduate Student**

**WSU Vancouver College of Literal Art **

**English Major**

**GPA: 4.0 **

**Prior Education: Montesano JR-SR High School **

**SAT Score: 2150**

**Employment: Clayton's Hardware Store,**

**NW Vancouver Drive, Portland, OR(part-time)**

**Father: Franklin A. Lambert**

**DOB: Sept 1, 1969, Deceased Sept 11, 1989 **

**Mother: Carla May Wilks Adams**

**DOB: July 18, 1970**

**M Franklin Lambert (Deceased) **

**- March 1, 1989, Widowed Sept 11, 1989**

**M Raymond Steele (Deceased) **

**- June 6, 1990, Divorced July 12, 2006**

**M Stephen M. Morton **

**- August 16, 2006, Divorced January 31, 2007**

**M Robbin (Bob) Adams **

**- April 6, 2009 **

**Political Affiliation: None Found**

**Religious Affiliation: None Found**

**Sexual Orientation: Straight **

**Relationships: Jack Hyde **

**Unknown when Relationship has started. Consensual and possibly sexual. **

I pore over the executive summary for the hundredth time since I received it last night looking for some insight on Miss Anastasia Rose Steele. I had Welch send it to me since I couldn't get all this information from the NYPD – Well, most of it. I sigh. I cannot get the damned woman out of my mind, and it's seriously beginning to piss me off. Yes – I wanted her. God I fucking wanted her. But I should be over her by now. Plus, I don't fuck the victims, or have any relations with them. It's not my thing. I get to attached to case then I can't let go – Getting involved with the victim makes it almost impossible. I sigh and run my fingers through my hair. Elliot had ran off with Gia to go get some information from PortLand Police Station – They had somethings on Jack Hyde and Anastasia Steele.

I'm now standing on the WSU campus, the students running around to their classes.

_You're a fool Grey – Why are you here? You know damn well she doesn't want you._

I knew it would lead to this. All week . . . I knew I'd have to see her again. I'd known it since she said goodbye in the elevator and disappeared into the depths of my building. I'd tried to resist. I'd waited two years, two fucking years to see if I'd forget about her. And I don't do waiting. I hate waiting . . . for anything. I've never actively pursued a woman before. The women I've had understood what I expected of them. My fear is that she is still with him – and he is still hurting her. The thought makes me ill. I walk through the bustling crowd to the main building. I'm itching to see her again—those blue eyes have haunted me, even in my dreams. I haven't mentioned her specifically to Flynn, and I'm glad because I'm now behaving like a stalker. _Perhaps I should let him know. _I roll my eyes—I don't want him hounding me about his latest solution-based shit. I just need a distraction . . .

_Eyes on the case Grey. Remember your fucking rules. _

I walk into the office and to the desk.

"Hello – I'm detective Christian Grey. I'm hear seeking information on one of your English students?" I question the black haired female who is in a simple uniform of a black dress and heels. She looks up at me and gazes at me. _Ya, ya – It's just a face_. I resist the urge to roll my eyes. I flash my bade and she nods.

"Of course Mr. Grey. Come with me." She stands and lead me to the back of the office, where she unlocks a door to another room. As I enter, there a rows of file cabinets and I desk in the center with no one there.

"What's the student's name sir?" She questions me and ignore – going straight to the 'S' cabinet – since they were sorted by last names. I pull out the white folder that labels 'Steele, Anastasia'. I hesitate – staring silently at the folder. My heart throbs with. . .What? Agony? Worry? Fret? I shake my head and I slowly open it. A picture of her beautiful face. I reexamine her face over. Her beautiful powder eyes staring into my own. I examine ever complex detail of her face. Her delicate heart shaped face, her beautiful almond shaped eyes, and oh those lips. Those beautiful lips. Those plump sexy lips I never got the chance to touch, to feel.

I close the folder quickly, tucking it under my under arm I walk out the room and back to the black hair woman.

"What room should Anastasia Steele be in right now?" She fumbles and looks at the screen, typing in something then scanning.

"She should just be leaving Room 394 in the English building. Her next class is at two thirty – In one hour – in Room 426." She informs me and I walk out the building, going out to the campus. My phone buzzes and I answer it quickly.

"C Grey." I answer in a clip tone and I fumble with the folder, pressing the phone against my ear with my shoulder as I scan over the information.

"Where the hell are you?" Elliot snaps at me angrily.

"WSU. Did you get the info on J Hyde and A Steele?" I question. I frown at the information in the folder.

**Report on Anastasia Steele **_**December 13, 2010**_

**Anastasia comes to class with a swollen black eyes, scars on her**

**neck, scratch marks on her arms. The bottom hem of her shirt**

**torn. She claims that she was caught up in a fight when trying to**

**separate two female at a gas station on her way to school.**

**The school security finds security footage from behind the Main**

**Building. Anastasia is spotted with a blond haired male – Where it**

**is seen that he beat her and forced sexual intercourse on her. **

I feel sick and I cannot read anymore.

"Bro? Bro did you hear me? Are you alright?"

"Ya. . . I . . . I just, was reading some information." I say quietly – No emotion in my voice.

"Well. Er – Um. . .Me and Gia found there were reports from Steele's neighbors . . . Apparently, Jack used to be very abusive and very loud. One neighbor reported seeing Jack punch a defenseless Anastasia in the middle of her lawn. When you get back to that station his statement will be in your desk drawer. I'll meet you at WSU."

I nod slightly and sigh. "Alright – Thanks. And I'll meet you at Room 426 in the English building." I say and hang up – Making my way towards the sleek gray building.

I'm standing beside the door of Room 426. I had decided that I couldn't do it alone – not without getting on my knees and begging for her. I sigh and lean against the wall. I see my brother walking up the corridor. I stand up and smile politely at him. He frowns.

"Why didn't you pull her out yet?" _Stop questioning me._ I glare.

"Because – Come on." I say and I open the door to Room 426. I go straight to the teacher in the front of the classroom.

"Can I help you gentlemen?"

"We need Miss. Anastasia Steele." Elliot perks up. The whole class turns heads directly to the coy brunette in the back, staring in shock. I stare into her enchanting blue eyes. Shit. She's pulling me back into her arms. I swallow and smiles tightly at her – Not putting any emotion on my face. Anastasia stares and peels her eyes from us then looks at her books. Shes retrieves them and stuffs them into her backpack. She walks down the steps and over to us.

"Miss. Steele." My brother and I chorus and I gesture her to go first through the door. She says nothing and obliges.

Now we're standing in the middle of the hallway. Saying nothing for what seems years. I stare at her – Taking her all in. She looked. . .So. . .Beautiful. So much more beautifuler then when I last saw her. She had reached maturity. Her face hadn't change though. Her eyes were just as enchanting as when I had last seen them. And those lips. . .Her lips were just as breathtaking and plump as I remember them. The natural pink color still there. I resit my urges to take my fingers over her lips, to trace them. To see if they were as soft as they revealed. I blink and look over at my brother – Who had a you-got-it-bad look. He rolls his eyes at me and looks over to a now blushing Anastasia.

_Jesus Christ. . . _

"We have more evidence on what Jack did you. We're re-opening the case. We would like you to come back down to the unit with us so we can talk about this." Elliot tells her. Oh fuck. My heart is throbbing, my dick is fucking aching, and I just stare at her. Holy fuck – Can I do this?


	3. Chapter 2

_ Chapter 2_

As I walk towards my car, Elliott is calling to me. I can't listen. I just can't. He's gonna get my ass removed from the case. He's going to make me remember the pain. I was just getting over her! I finally getting over her, then the fucking case had to re-open. It's fucking clear she wants him. Not me. My hands clenched into fist and I stopped at my car door. I feel heat rush through me and tears brimming my eyes.

Fuck – Christian Grey doesn't cry.

I blink them away and punch my car repeatedly.

"Dude – Stop!" Elliott pulls me back and grabs my hands. "Shit." He muttered and I looked down at my knuckles, which the skin had been torn and was bleeding slowly. It stung numbly to me. Elliott grabs my face and sighs.

"Jesus Christ Chris. You need to stop. I'm going to get you removed from the case but fuck I need you here to help me – Not mope about not having her. Jeez." He runs his fingers through his hair, releasing me. I lean back against the car. He was right. I can't be thinking about my past relationship with Anastasia. I had to forget about her. I had to stay focused on the case. I breathed in and exhaled, running my fingers through my hair.

"Is she coming to the station to answer our questions?" I question and Elliott nods.

"Ya – After her classes which is around seven. She'll be driving down." He says simply. Shit – Could I bear facing her once again? My heart painfully acted in thought. Would she tell me the same thing when we're alone? I slowly reenact what could happen.

"Christian – I. . you shouldn't have re-opened the case." She said angrily, her hair falling into her face. I had to resit tucking it behind her ear and kissing her forced head.

"Anastasia – I never said I opened it up on purpose. And I didn't open it either. My father did -We had more evidence that's why."

"You know I love him!" And that forever seems to haunt me. The day she told she had stilled loved him.

'Bro?" Elliott snaps me out of my nightmare. I look at him and shakes his head. "I need to get you laid soon dude – Or else you'll start fucking the victims."

"I don't fuck victims." I glare.

"You wanted to fuck Ana and you know it."

"I loved her – I never said I warned to fuck her." No – To fuck her would be a insult to her. She's an Angel. She deserved to be praised at the knees. Kissed head to toe. And made love to – Slowly, passionately. I still for a moment – just imaging Ana in my bed. Her head tilted back, her small fingers holding my arms as she needs support. Her lips moaning my name repeatedly. I shake my head from the idea.

It just wouldn't happen – I knew somewhat she wouldn't let me.

Elliott sighs. "Alright – You're right. My bad." He runs his fingers through his brown hair and his hazel eyes watch me. "Let head back to the unit – Anise was able to track down Pierce and some more info on their relationship." He tells me and I nod. I glance back at the school and I can't seem to tear my eyes away – Afraid that if I left now I will never get to see her again. But I slowly climb into my car and drive away.

I stared at the clock – Watching every second tick away. Just waiting for her. It has been two hours. . .Only five minutes until seven. My heart hammers against my chest in hope I'll get to see her again. Then I hear her. I hear her sweet melodic voice speak to Gia as they walk into the office. I scrambled out of my seat and walk over.

"Anastasia." I say as calmly as possibly and put a small smile on my face. She looks up at me – Her blue eyes watching me.

"Christian." She says cools and looks back at Bia. "Will I need to do my interview with him?" She asks and my heart falls but I keep my poker face on now. Anise glances at me and looks back at Ana.

"Yes. . .He's the detective in this case, Miss Steele." Gia sneaks a glance at me. She frowns and looks over at Anastasia. She opens her mouth but I butt in.

"No – It's fine Anise. Elliott can take care of it." I whisper and I turn my heel – walking back to my office. I shut and then lock the door and sink to my feet, tucking my head between my legs as I begin to sob.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck! I love her and she won't. . .She won't even dare to do the same for me. I've spent so many years being this in hope being in love but then I'm only teased like a dog for a taste of the human's precocious bacon. Jumping up to get it then only for the human to bite it himself with a smug look on his face. My fist clench and I stand quickly. Fuck this. I need a drink. I get my keys and my jacket before leaving quickly out the unit.

I find myself a lousy bar on the west end of town. It was crowded and a bit to loud. I walk up to the bar and rider a drink. . .Then two. . Then triple that. I find myself drinking down my thirteen drink when a female sat beside me. She was wearing these black pumps, a skin tight leather dress that had a zipper on the front, her breast popping out of her shirt. She had blue eyes and red lipstick.

"Hello there." She purred to me and slid one hand on my thigh. I think I was to drunk to even care about what I was doing then – Because I just to kiss her, uncaring to know her name. Then took her home.

"Uh – Yes!" I grunt as I thrust into her, her fingers clutching on my biceps, her head tilted back.

"Ooohh!" She moaned and I feel her clench around me, knowing she was close. I stare down at her, her hair sprawling behind her. Oh Anastasia. . .I begin to pound into her, staring down at my beautiful Anastasia. Her fingers slide up my arm and into my hair and her left hand scratches down my back, biting her lip.

"Oh my – I'm so close."

"Fuck – I know." I growled through my teeth as I know her voice isn't Anastasia – Which seems to piss me off. I go a little faster, just now getting to the point on making herself satisfied and myself. I feel her explode around me and I pour into my condom. I pull quickly out of her and toss my soaked condom. It was not Anastasia. No – Anastasia would've been better, and I wouldn't have fucked her like I did to this. . .Woman, whatever her name is. . .

The blue eyed girl sat up. "Baby – What's wrong?" She asked me and scoots over, her hands going down my 'V' and I stand up, getting my boxers on.

"Nothing – I need to get back to work." Which was semi true. I had to go back to the unit and figure out ow the situation was going, but then again – I just needed to get the fuck away from this bar hook up. I gather my clothes and pull them on before leaving the room.

I walk into the unit and I see my brother and my father at my desk, using my phone and Elliott looking through my drawers.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" I hissed and slam my drawer shut, luckily Elliott moved his hand away. They both look at me.

"Where the hell did you go – No one knew where you went. You cell was tracked to a ar but it appeared you left it there."

"I went out, got a drink, and went home. I came aback for my papers." I growl angrily. "That doesn't mean you go through my desk."

Elliott sighed and my father walked to his office. Once my father had left, Elliott looks at me with a smirk and was shaking his head.

"What?"

"You smell of cheap beer and sex." He crosses his arms. "Little brother finally got laid did he?" I roll my eyes as he rustles my hair.

"One – That's correct, Two – I didn't finally get laid. I get laid quite often for your information." Elliott rolled his eyes.

"Not as often as me." He teased and smirked.

"I don't sleep with every girl I see, unlike you." I state and he shrugs. "Whatever. . ."

"What happened with Anastasia?" I asked. Elliott frowned and looked at me.

"The interview went fine. She gave us an update on her visitation. . .Gia told me what happened. . ."

"It's fine. Don't worry about it – Please." I wave my hand and I fix my desk up. Elliott sighed and I glance up.

"I'm sorry dude. . .Look I know what it is like to be in love-"

"Wait – No fucking was. Elliott Grey actually knew what it was like to be in love?" I smirk and Elliott rolled his eyes.

"I was twenty five. I love this chick. . .Her name was Catherine. I was her Elliott and she was my Kitty. We loved each other. . But then her father set up an arranged marriage. She told me she didn't want to be disowned so she married him. . ." I stare at my brother, a little shocked. Holy fuck. I gape in shock.

"I know it sounds crazy. But, she was able to marry this like. . .CEO. We haven't talked since the day she left me." He frowned and I frown as well.

"And – I guess every woman I sleep with is kinda rebound." He pursed his lips and I run my fingers through my hair.

"I'm. . .Sorry." I put my hands into my jacket's pocket. "We better get going – It's late, and I know you need some rest." I say and he nods in agreement. And we both go home.

When I get there, I just go straight for bed. Because I"m just to tired to care. The girl had left luckilky so I didn't have to worry about her. I dozed off - Into a sweet dream about my Anastasia. Oh my Anastasia. . . .

_My Anastasia._

**A/N**

** Hi Guys! I'm sorry if you see some odd names. I've made the story a original one that is no on Fiction Press and Wattpad with the same name! Feel free go read and review there! It's the same name and I have the same Pen Name there. Thank you guys,**

** Fifty Love,**

** Bella**


End file.
